


Merry Christmas From Us

by wtffangirl



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffangirl/pseuds/wtffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house<br/>not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas From Us

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff makes the world go round. So here's some more.

It was Christmas Eve night and everyone had just left in a rush a few hours ago to make their flights home. Annalise told them they could of left earlier but they insisted on staying and finishing up work. Part of her secretly like that they stayed because it gave her someone to be around. As much as she hated them sometimes they were the people she spent the most time around and in an unusual way they had become like family. An incredibly dysfunctional family, but family nonetheless. 

She checked the time and it was almost 7:30pm which meant she should of been getting ready to go to the dinner party that one of her colleagues and old friends had invited her too. She didn’t really want to go and be forced to sit around a bunch of fellow attorneys that probably hated her but it seemed like a better plan than staying home alone. Times like this were almost enough to make her miss Sam, almost. 

With a sigh she walked into her closet and picked out a red dress, a long black coat, and for once a pair of flats. If she was going to be surrounded by people she didn't like she minus well be comfortable. After she got dressed and did her hair and makeup she stood in the mirror. She looked great but there was something about it she didn’t like. It was Christmas Eve and there she was all dressed up only to go be with people that for the most part she truly didn’t care about. She thought about not going and even getting a last minute ticket to go see her mom. 

The doorbell rang and she rolled her eyes. Everyone she knew was spending time with their family. Which meant it couldn’t have been anyone important, or so she thought. When she opened the door it was Eve. She was wearing in a black dress, matching shoes, a red coat. Her hair was down in big loose curls and she was holding a big brown bag. When she saw Annalise the biggest, brightest smile spread across she face. She had literally just finished telling herself to play it cool but she was excited to see her. There was no point in trying to hide it.

Annalise found herself to be staring at her without saying anything. She wasn’t sure why. Yes, she looked beautiful but she always did. 

“Are you going to invite me in or..?” she laughed and her cheeks rosy from them cold and her dark hair covered in big fluffy snowflakes.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just surprised to see you here...” 

“Pleasantly surprised I hope.” she said taking off her wet gloves and placing the bag on the counter.

“Of course... you know I’m always happy to see you.” She said with a smile. She was being sincere but she was still really confused.

“I was just in the area and I thought I’d stop by and give you some company.” 

“In the area? Eve, you live in New York.” she had to laugh a little. 

Eve rolled her eyes and looked around the room awkwardly like she was trying to find the right words. She didn’t want to tell Annalise the truth. That she hated the idea of spending Christmas alone so much that she drove to Philadelphia in what was basically a blizzard just to be with her. But this was Annalise and she wasn’t going to leave her alone until she gave her a answer. 

“I can’t believe you still haven’t learnt to just go with things.” she sighed. “You’re going to laugh at me if I tell you.” 

“No I’m not” she replied ironically laughing while doing so. It wasn’t her fault. Eve was acting like a five year old and it was adorable. “I’m sorry. I’m promise I won’t laugh. Tell me.” 

Eve had turned her attention and was pulling things out of the brown bag. She had strawberries, whip cream, chocolate chip cookies, vanilla ice cream, and a bottle of Merlot. 

“It’s nothing. I couldn’t fly out because of the snow so I was stuck on the east coast and I figured why not.” she kept her back turned to Annalise because she knew if she saw the look on her face she would ask more questions. Eve was an amazing lawyer but for some reason she could never lie to Annalise

Annalise was suddenly ecstatic that Eve was there. Not only was she there but she brought chocolate chip cookies and wine, not to mention all her other favorite foods. This was definitely going to be the highlight of her holiday season. Yet, she couldn’t help but pry just a little more. There was obviously something that Eve was keeping out and she wanted to know. 

“Won’t your girlfriends be sad that you’re not spending Christmas Eve with them?” 

Eve turned around and gave her a look. Annalise knew what she was doing and Eve knew what Annalise was doing too but somehow it was still working. The ends of Annalise’s mouth curved up into a satisfied little smirk. 

“They’re devastated. It's kind of like a tragedy for them.” she poked back with over exaggerations. Before turning her attention to the bottle of wine on the counter. “But you know what they say...”

Annalise came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “What?” she whispered into her ear while nuzzling up against her. 

“You should only spend the holidays with the people you love” she turned around and put her arms around her neck. 

“Then I’m exactly where I should be.” she could feel her face getting all warm and fuzzy “You saved me from an awful dinner party too so thank you.”

For the first time Eve noticed that she was fully dressed and her coat was laying on the couch. She looked her up and down.

“You know this is actually my favorite dress on you.” she said playing with the zipper and kissing her lips softly. “But right now I think I rather take it off.” She slowly pulled down the gold zipper and kissing her in between each little pull. 

They made their way to the couch and later to the bed and then somehow back to the couch. They were interrupted by the sound of Annalise’s phone ringing for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Hello?” she said clearly annoyed. 

“Hey! It’s Ellen. I was just wondering if you’re still coming? The dinner started at 8:30 and it’s almost 9:30.” 

Eve was crawling her fingers up her thigh and kissing her neck. “Hang up the phone” she whispered into her ear. 

“Oh my God.” she bit her lip trying to keep from moaning “I’m so sorry. Something came up at the office an” 

Eve kissed her and grabbed the phone “She can’t talk right now. But Merry Christmas from us” she turned off the phone and threw it across the room.

Annalise stared at her in astonishment. She didn’t know if she should be turned on or worried about the fact that her colleagues knew what she was going to be doing all night long.

They fooled around on the couch for a few more hours until they were both too exhausted to keep going. 

 

“Look it’s almost 11.” Eve said cheerfully

“So? Did you have other plans” 

“No... but that means there's only a hour until Christmas. We should lay in bed and watch the Hallmark Channel or something”

Annalise laughed so hard she started to tear up. “Did you just say the Hallmark Channel?” 

Eve blushed and got up “Yes. Come on.” she grabbed the wine and strawberries. “Get the ice cream and cookies.. we can save the whip cream for later.” she said with a cheeky smile and headed into the bedroom. 

Annalise sat on the couch and watched her walk into the bedroom in disbelief. Eve was the only person in the world who could make her so happy just by being there. She would never say it from fear of being too mushy, but that was the best present she could have ever wished for. She grabbed the cookies and ice cream and made her way to the bedroom. She laid with Eve in her arms for the next hour and until the sun came up on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to stop writing fanfic but 
> 
> 1\. I'm a Christmas enthusiast so I couldn't resist.  
> 2\. February 11th is so far.
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments and kudos and please excuse any typos. xx


End file.
